Feria
is a secondary character in the story. She is a minor character in the "Demon Realm's Princess" and the "Beast God's Desert" arc. Biography Feria is the and is one of the twelve pillars of Elios Pantheon. Feria is the wife of the God King Odis and is responsible for marriage and childbirth. She is known as the . Feria is one of the Three Graces, and the embodiment of the ideal wife and an ideal mother. She reigns at the top of Elios' goddesses and dedicates the Heaven realm together with Odis. She is also a deity of contract like Odis. However Odis is in charge of public contracts such as laws, Feria is in charge of private contracts such as marriage. It is said that in this world has created a system of marriage in order to love and monopolise Odis. Generally, humans in this world establishes vows to Feria at the time of marriage. In addition, not only marriage but also adoption is established by pledging a parent-child relationship to Feria. It is common to report a child's birth at Feria temple when the child was born, and not at Odis Temple when not. After that, a priest reports to the king and a family register is created. She is a goddess who protects women and children, and a goddess of thread spinning and sewing. Parenting and sewing are considered to be women's work in this world. With Odis, the children between them are Fanacea, Thores and Totona. Also her foster daughter is Rena. Her sacred beast is a sheep and her sacred bird is a crane. History Feria hid and witnessed Nargol killed her mother and father, Orgis and Mina. She managed to hide from Nargol but her heart was broken. Then somehow she was saved by Odis but since then she developed Nargol phobia. Feria was the main culprit who exiled Modus from Elios. Appearance In Elios Religion, she is depicted in the figure with a sceptre similar to mace. Personality She is usually gentle, very kind, good and caring. She is very well received from the women of Elios. However she becomes different when it comes to Modus. If there isn't Modus, she is a good woman. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :Foster daughter. ;Fanacea :Daughter. ;Gena :Feria stole Odis away from Gena. The relationship between Feria and Gena isn't bad. ;Heibos ;Kuroki :She dislikes the subordinate of Modus and believes under the dark knight's helmet is an ugly man. ;Modus :She hates Modus.In the bottom of her heart, she is afraid of the Demon King, who inherits the power of Nargol. ;Nargol :She is terrified of Nargol after witnessing her mother murdered by her. ;Odis :Husband. Feria's life is a series of hardships with Odis. ;Mina :Mother. ;Orgis :Father. ;Thores :Beloved son. ;Totona :Daughter. Feria is said to embodiment of the ideal mother, but she failed in upbringing Totona. She gets angry at Totona for wearing black clothing. Story The Silver Witch She was first mentioned when Nier reports to Rena that Feria called for her. The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, her past was briefly mentioned in the emerald tablet. The Demon Realm's Princess Feria complains about Totona's appearance and criticises her for wearing black clothing in Elios. Fanacea quickly covers for Totona and Feria suggest her to wear one of her clothing. Totona refuses by saying she will leave if she is forced to change. When Feria enrages, Ishtia quickly intervenes and defends for Totona. Feria and Ishtia argue and they forgotten about Totona and the others. Rena's skyship arrives and Rena greets everybody. Ishtia jokes about meeting the Dark Knight. In unison, both Totona and Rena disapprove. Totona and Rena look at each other with suspicious expressions. The sudden loud voices surprised Feria, Ishtia and Fanacea. Rena quickly reprimands Ishtia for being interested Modus' subordinate. Totona lies and sympathies to Rena. Feria agrees with Rena and Totona. The Beast God's Desert In Elios, Feria discusses with her daughters; Fanacea, Rena and Totona about the condition of Thores. Fanacea need the same poison as Girtalu to make an antidote. Totona says that there is Bluulu in Gypshir. Feria reluctantly agrees to ask for outsiders help, though she naively thinks it would be an easy job for Ishtia. Feria meets Rena and Totona. She tells both of them that Thores has woken up from his coma. Feria praised both of them for working together and helping each other, she assumed Rena and Totona relationship wasn't as bad as she expected. She smiles the possibilities of both of them loving the same gentlemen. Abilities Development Feria's name was derived from the Nordic mythology | |Furiggu}} and Greek mythology | |}}. References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:The Three Graces